Despedida
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Porque era díficil dizer adeus. Mas ela merecia mais... Muito mais do que um Malfoy


_Diz alguém que a despedida,_

_Nada custa ao coração,_

_Quem tal diz que se despeça,_

_E verá se custa ou não._

Por favor não chores mais. Porque eu não suporto nem mais um segundo essa dor nos teus olhos, essas lágrimas que te percorrem a face. Se eu pudesse meu anjo, roubava-te essa dor e adicionava-a à minha, mesmo que para isso tivesse de sofrer a dobrar. Acredita que também me dói, eu também acho tudo isto uma injustiça… mas tu mereces mais. E eu nunca serei esse mais. Eu serei sempre o "mau" da fita, mesmo que tu saibas que não sou mau. Eu serei unicamente o rapaz que a tua família nunca aceitará, a acendalha numa guerra que durará para sempre. Eu serei o nome que terás de envergar, que te vai levar a ser olhada de lado apenas por o proferires como teu. Eu serei sempre o teu podre, mesmo que tu insistas em dizer que sou o melhor de ti. Apenas não penses que me vou por vontade, não julgues que o meu coração não sangra por dentro, que não tenho vontade de chorar…

Porque se eu pudesse, se eu pudesse, dava o mundo para te ter do meu lado. Se me fosse permitido fazer-te feliz, eu ficaria. Mas olhando para ti ruivinha… tu mereces tanto!

_Nesta cruel despedida,_

_Diz-me amor: que hei-de fazer?_

_Levar-te não é possível,_

_Deixar-te não pode ser._

São tantas as palavras meu amor, tantas aquelas que te quero dizer, tanto para te explicar. Porque eu sei que não basta dizer que te amo, se no segundo seguinte te terei de dizer adeus. E pergunto-me se todas palavras te fariam acreditar em mim. É só que… não posso! Não posso fazer-te isto, não posso permanecer do teu lado, quando isso apenas te trará dor. E perdoa-me por ser cobarde, por não ter a tua força, a tua garra para lutar por nós. Entende apenas que prefiro sofrer o resto da minha vida, desde que tenha a certeza que estás feliz. E por mais que agora isso te pareça absurdo e impossível, tu um dia irás perceber porque o faço, quando fores feliz com o Potter que realmente te ama, e te poderá dar tudo. Se quiseres, se te for mais fácil, odeia-me.

Guarda dentro de ti, um ódio horrível se isso te fizer erguer a cabeça e seguir mais facilmente sem mim. Eu irei amar-te para sempre de qualquer das formas…

_Porque é que adeus me disseste,_

_Ontem e não noutro dia,_

_Se os beijos que ontem me deste,_

_Deixaram a noite fria?_

Olhando para ti meu anjo, sinto o aperto dentro do peito aumentar, sufocando-me com a certeza da separação e a dor da saudade impregnando-me a pele. Morrerei de saudades tuas. Do sabor doce dos teus beijos, do toque da tua pele de seda, do cheiro dos teus cabelos da cor do fogo e acima de tudo dos teus olhos. Desses olhos de cor de mar que hoje choram por mim…

Recordarei cada um dos nossos momentos como se estes fossem parte inseparável de mim, cada beijo, cada noite, cada momento de amor…

Oh… eu irei recordar-te sempre mesmo que me atingissem com mil feitiços de memória. Tu és parte essencial de mim, não apenas uma parte da minha memória. Com o tempo, fui descobrindo que hoje somos só um, que sem ti não consigo viver, que tu és uma parte integrante do que sou hoje.

E agora que me vou, isto soa como morrer. Viver, nunca mais conseguirei. Talvez consiga sobreviver á minha morte por algumas décadas, apenas por saber que vives e que és feliz…

_Para quê voltar atrás,_

_A uma esperança perdida?_

_As horas boas são más_

_Quando chega a despedida._

Aperto-te nos meus braços, sentindo o cheiro da tua pele inebriar-me os sentidos, a fragrância dos teus cabelos tornar-se minha. Choras no meu ombro e sinto-me morrer.

Mas não pode ser… As tuas lágrimas não me farão vacilar pois são os teus futuros sorrisos que me fazem prosseguir.

Beijo-te os lábios uma última vez… e como dói. Porque o coração está apertado cá dentro e luta contra os impulsos de te beijar para sempre, de fugir contigo e te fazer minha princesa, minha mulher para o resto da vida.

_Quem és tu que mal existes?_

_Entre nós, tudo acabou._

_Mas pelos meus olhos tristes,_

_Poderás saber quem sou!_

Entro no comboio com as malas pela mão. Nunca ninguém me procurará, pensando que me fui num comboio muggle. Apenas tu guardarás este segredo, mesmo não sabendo o meu destino. Sabes que mudarei todos os caminhos, percorrerei todo o mundo até descobrir o meu lugar. Sento-me e vejo-te na estação, ainda parada olhando para mim. Os cabelos vermelhos caindo em cascata pelo comprido casaco preto que te chega até ás coxas e te tapa grande parte da indumentária. Se não tivesse tanta vontade de chorar seria capaz de me rir. Essa tua forma original de te vestires, com as saias curtas e rodadas ou as calças rotas e as camisolas cheias de slogans e frases.

"_Gosto de camisolas que falem por si"._

A tua voz soa-me nos ouvidos quando olho para ti e tu pareces ler-me o olhar.

As lágrimas insistem em não cessar no teu rosto, mas agora de uma forma controlada. Elas apenas caem, e tu pareces nem notar o facto quando levantas a mão para me dizer adeus. No entanto não a mexes, apenas a deixas suspensa no ar e eu levanto a minha encostando-a ao vidro. E sabes… fechando os olhos quase te consigo sentir.

Os teus lábios murmuram-me um adeus custoso e depois sorris, os lábios formando uma curva triste, um sorriso que não chega aos olhos.

Estou a ir meu amor, á procura do meu lugar.

Fingindo que o meu lugar não és tu…

_É um adeus…_

_Não vale a pena sofismar a hora!_

_É tarde nos meus olhos e nos teus._

_Agora,_

_O remédio é partir discretamente._

_Sem palavras,_

_Sem lágrimas,_

_Sem gestos._

_De que servem lamentos e protestos_

_Contra o destino?_

_Cego assassino._

_Um poema de liquido puror,_

_Um sorriso de amor,_

_E mais nada!_

Scorpius Rose

~~*Para sempre*~~


End file.
